Order of the Dragon
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: The child of Lyanna and Rheagar is chased from Winterfell after not being able to burn. Only to return and wreak havoc.


**Order of the Dragon**

**Hidow here is a story that I came up with. Don't own and I hope you like.**

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

Ned had just seen his little sister die. She hadn't been able to get proper attention because of the war. She had lost her father, brother, her husband Rhaegar, and now her life. Ned cursed Rhaegar, had he left well enough alone so many would be alive. However, if his brother had just not been so hot headed it might have ended differently as well.

A quiet cry rings out and Ned has to focus on the new borne babe in his arms. This babe that had lost his parents before he knew it, and had an uncertain future ahead of him because of his status as the son of a deposed crown prince. Luckily Rhaegar had gotten a wet nurse for the babe. He wouldn't die before they could get out of this god forsaken desert and back home to Winterfell.

However, King's Landing was a stop and as Robert's friend he couldn't avoid the city. They would ask about the babe. He couldn't allow the child to be subjected to the same fate as his siblings. The child's name is Jon, Jon Targaryen. Now the rightful heir to the throne. A child that looked so much like a Stark. Ned got an idea.

The child looked like a Stark. He could claim him as a bastard child and keep him safe. No one cares about a bastard child. But should he tell his wife? No, it will hurt her and it would spare her feelings if she knew. He didn't know if she would report him or not. It was too early to tell what kind of person she was.

He passed off the little one to his wet nurse and he suckled greedily. Ned thought of his own son. What did he look like? Would he be a loud child? Jon didn't seem to be loud. When Ned was holding him earlier he seemed subdued, while every other child he had seen was screaming. The midwives had declared it normal for such a thing to happen. Especially if the babe had no mother, like Benjen and now Jon.

After the feeding and the burping the wet nurse handed the child back to him. The little boy opened his eyes and Ned was struck by the dark violet grey that was the child's eye color. He had always been told that a new born babe's eyes were blue. The eyes open completely and he seems to look around and not see anything. Ned was scared that he was blind. He leaned closer to his face and the babe seemed to see him and he reached a hand up. The baby put it on his whiskers and made a cooing sound. Ned's heart melted and he knew right then and there that no matter the pain he caused to his wife that he would take care of this child. He took his hand down and he closed his eyes again. Within a few moments he was asleep.

Ned decided to stay at the Tower of Joy for a few days. He was injured and so was Howland and while he wanted to leave this tower of death and misery he knew it was better for all of them to stay.

However, he felt that it was a bad idea the next morning when he heard a loud wail coming from one of the rooms. In it was a lit brazier, a crying Jon, and his nurse maid with burnt hands. He immediately went to them. After he got the maid's hands covered in a burn cream and bandaged sloppily she explained what happened. She had been holding the babe and rocking him when she had tripped over a piece of fabric and he had fallen in the brazier. He had immediately cried and so she got him out. However unlike her hands he wasn't burned.

Ned cursed. He now knew that Jon had enough dragon in him to not burn like a normal human being would. Ned decided just to keep him and his cousin as far away from fire as he possibly could.

They left the next morning after Ned cremated the bodies of the killed Kingsguard, and put them in jars to give to their families. He did the same to his little sister. She deserved better, but it was the best he could do. He loaded the maid, Jon, and Howland into the wheel house reserved for Lyanna and made for Starfall. So he can give the ashes of Arthur Dayne to his sister, and the love of Ned's young life, along with their family sword.

They were received rather well. However, Ned could see the thinly veiled hatred held back by the men, most likely because they thought he condoned the murder of children. They helped Jon's wet nurse with her bandages and he went to see Ashara. She was just as beautiful as he remembered her. He had been escorted what seemed to be the cemetery for her family. She was standing in front of a small grave, and he saw that there were many similar ones to it. He saw Ashara turn to look at him.

"Ned, it's so good to see you."

"I'm afraid I have come under grave circumstances." He hands her Dawn. She cries out and Ned looks down in shame.

"Ned? Wha-"

"I am sorry Lady Dayne, but he was a casualty from the attempted seizure of my sister from the Tower of Joy. He fought and died honorably."

"You… I thought you loved me Ned."

"It wasn't I who killed him, but Lord Howland Reed to save my life."

"Do you want to know why we are in a cemetery?"

"Not if it pains you, my lady."

"Spare me. This is the place where our daughter is buried. She was so beautiful Ned. Our little Roslin. She was so beautiful, but she became so sick, and they couldn't do anything, and she didn't make it."

Ned saw her collapse and he did the same, wrapping his arms around his love. She was sobbing into his tunic and Ned cried with her. She grabbed around his neck and whispered into his ears.

"Please, I need you to stay with me, my love."

"I… can't Ashara. I have a wife and son, and a duty to my people."

"I…see."

She stands up and leaves. That night Ashara Dayne through herself from her Keep's tower into the sea and was presumed dead. Her body was never found.

**And here my dear friends is the prologue. Enjoy**


End file.
